Chapter one: Into the flames
by AyamePup
Summary: A new adventure...who knows what could happen? My first fanfic i have ever uploaded! Help and tips are welcome.


I'm not sure of how to describe my life. It was full of many things. Heart ache, sorrow, happiness, so many things that all started with one thing, one event. I'm not sure if it was the best event, or the worst, but either way, it led me to them.

I am Sarah, and this is my story.

I go through a very strict schedule everyday. It go's kind of like this: wake up, eat, wash horses, tend the garden, clean windows, lunch, play for a little bit, then go to school for 5 hours, go home, eat dinner, and sleep. Every day is the same. (Except when we go to trade with the other villages, that is the best part of the year.) So on the day that everything went wrong, I followed the exact schedule above. With one exception: I nearly fainted when I saw a glimmer in the forest. Not the sun, I'm not stupid. Like a GOLDEN glimmer, and again, not the sun. I nearly stopped doing the chores, and almost ran home. You see…..we have a bit of a problem and it's a big one. Dragons have started living in the forests, or so the old man living in the shack at the edge of town says. Many people fear dragons, mainly because they are huge, and breathe fire. Not many people have encountered one and lived to tell the tale.

So that explains why I almost died from fear. Well…skipping ahead to that night, mainly because I just went though with the chores. I was tired, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. No dreams, no nothing, which was odd because I usually had dreams every night. I should have been warned….or at least had a sign. How could fate be so cruel?

I woke suddenly, not really knowing what woke me up. After a few minutes of being puzzled, I began coughing. Gut wrenching coughing. _Is that…..SMOKE!?_ I thought, suddenly panicking. The whole house was on fire! I ran to the door, but when I touched the handle, I cursed and drew away my hand, flapping it back and forth to try and cool it off. I quickly looked around, looking for a way out so I wouldn't be burned to a pile of ash. No way out except…..the window. I rushed over to it, pulling the glass pane up, and sticking my head out, gulping fresh air.

I then looked down, and gulped. A 50 foot drop at least. Well…..it was break a leg, or be burned to ashes. I think you know what I would pick. I shut my eyes, and leaped out, landing in a heap in a patch of tall grass. My butt hurt, but I was fine. I quickly stood, and got away from the small burning house. I looked around, and yelped as an ember flashed by my head. I ran farther, to the wheat fields. I panted, hands on my knees for a bit before looking up, the glow of the burning house licking the dark of the night. I wait for my parents…..30 minutes…an hour….2 hours….by the time dawn started to break, I gave up all hope, and ran into the welcoming coolness of the dark forest.

Little thoughts of the forest. Don't get me wrong, I love the forest, and I practically am there every moment I get. I love nature, and enjoy studying it. It usually comforted me, but not this morning. I ripped though the branches, tears running down my face. Thorns cut and tore at my blue shirt and skin, leaving long scratch marks that dribbled blood slowly. Eventually, I reached a rock, and sat down on it, ignoring the moss, and held my head in my hands sobbing. And I had every right to cry. Sure, I was 13, but I mean, you would cry to if you thought your parents where gone forever…..right? I hope so. Anyway, I didn't even hear the heavy foots steps until they were close…..to close. I sprang up, hand on my sheath (which held a small, silver dagger) as the footsteps came closer. I almost screamed in pain and fear as a giant golden beast came into the clearing, glaring at me darkly. It was a dragon, with bright gold scales, and eyes as blinding as the sun it's self. I shrank, dropping my dagger as my whole body began to shake. _Me and my luck….._ I snarled in my mind as I looked up at the dragon. However, I got very confused when its gaze softened, and it brought its head down to meet mine. I blinked and took a step back, yelping as I tumbled over the rock, and fell in a heap on the mushy forest floor. I scrambled up, only to find the dragon making an odd growling sound….was it chuckling!? I glared at him, and he quickly stopped, glaring right back at me.

"Hi?" I said, slightly confused. Dragons where blood thirsty, mean creatures…..or so I had heard, Why wasn't it attacking? _"We only attack those who harm us." _A dark rumbling voice said in my mind.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled and leaped back yet again. How many times was I going to get freaked out today? The golden dragon chuckled "_yes, I can talk to you though your mind. And I can see all your thoughts."_ He smiled at me, and lowered his head down to mine, his bright golden eyes looking into my ice blue ones. "_You can trust me hatchling, I am not a red dragon. We golden dragons are peaceful creatures with humans. I do not understand why your kind fears us, but I guess it's for the best."_ He said, grumbling slightly. I blinked and let out a sigh of relief. It was probably suicide to trust this dragon, but what did I have to lose?

"So…..how do I talk to you in your mind?" I said, looking up at his giant form.

"_You don't for now….but if our leader likes you, you will learn in time"_ he said, poking his head though the trees to look at the sun.

"Wait, what do you mean, if your leader likes me? Are you taking me somewhere?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"_Yes….you may come with me to my clan's camp, and learn from us, or stay here and live out your life in the forest"_ The golden dragon said, looking at her.

"Um….I think I'll come with you…" I said slowly, looking at the ground.

"_Good. Think you can keep up with me? I may not be the fastest on ground, but I fly very quickly in the air."_ He said, looking up at the sky, gazing at the setting sun.

"I can keep up." I said, smiling. I loved to run. I had won the race in my school three times in a row before losing. The golden dragon nodded and unfolded his giant wings, readying himself before taking off, nearly making me fall over because of the gust of wind. I began running under him, leaping over rocks and fallen trees. I looked up every once and a while to make sure he was still there, and he always was. I began thinking about the fire as I leaped over a stream. This was the strangest day in my life, but also my worst. My parents were gone, I was running with a dragon, and I was going to a camp where hundreds of dragons where…. I yelped and dodged a thick branch in my way. I decided to just clear my thoughts and focus on not hitting anything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, I came to a large crack in the ground, and looked around I leapt onto the trunk of a tree and climbed up, looking around as the wind swirled my long black hair around. "Epic cat time" I smiled and leaped from branch to branch, not hesitating in anyway. I had always felt at home among the trees, and I could leap from tree to tree with ease. I did this the rest of the way, jumping from branch to branch, and grabbing plants to swing to places I couldn't jump. The golden dragons watched from above me, smiling slightly. As we neared the camp, the golden dragon dipped lower to the ground, landing neatly beside me as I nearly fell over a log. He chuckled slightly as I picked myself up, growling and rubbing my scratched leg.

"Are we there yet?" I said, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes, we are almost there." He replied in a deep tone, walking though the underbrush. I sighed and followed him, brushing aside branches in my path. The golden dragon went through a thick bush, and out of sight, me following close behind. What I saw shocked me.

It was a large clearing, dappled with caves and high rocks jutting to the sky. The golden dragon was sitting beside an older dragon; his scales dull, but his aura strong. I slowly walked toward the big 'throne' like rock, shifting uneasily as the other dragons gazing at her warily, then turning and whispering to one another.

LE GASP. so much...things going on. anyway, this is my first submitment, so PLEASE tell me little errors and such. Anyway, hi, and im glad to be here at fanfic.


End file.
